TOTAL FREAKK iSLAND
by frankieroLOL
Summary: Hello! welcome to total freak island! submissions are closed. *frowny face* sorry guys. but still read my story anyway! theres gonna be freaky-ness, nonsense, and the most random challenges you could ever imagine! RATED "T" FOR LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1!

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO UPDATE YESTERDAY!! i was VERY busy with a project that day, and i didnt go on the computer at all!!!! anywayz, im very very very sorry, but hey, maybe now you guys will forgive me by reading the very first chapter of Total Freakk Island???? [:**

**Awww and by the way thank you guys for all your entries!! i'm sorry if you didn't get chosen, but I promise i'll make you an intern or a replacement if one of the characters happens to die- I mean, uh... 'go away'. Hehe... well, hope you guys enjoy it!! again, sorry if you didn't get picked!!!! ]:**

**WELL, HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI. Sadly. ]:**

***static***

"Ugh...how does this work?!" an intern from season one of TDI yelled as he tried to turn on the camera.

"Dude!" Chris McClean whisper-yelled from a distance that wasn't viewable by the camera. "The camera's on!"

The intern looked into the camera, and said, "Oh... Hi, Mom!!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're fired!"

The teenager sighed, then walked away down the street back to his house.

Chris spotted a jogger just down the block, then yelled, "Hey! You in the blue track shorts!"

The jogger stopped. "Who, me?"

"Yeah! Hey, do you wanna help me film a T.V. show?"

The jogger grinned. "Sure!"

Suddenly a dozen men were struggling to haul a giant fishbowl in front of the mansion. One of them said, "Um... Is there a Chris McClean here?"

"That's me, bro!"

"Uhh... there's a an order from the Long Beach Aquarium and it's addressed to you."

"Okay, who ordered the giant fishbowl with a shark in it?" Chris crinkled his eyebrows. He paused, and took a few moments in thought. "Ahh, who cares! We'll use it in future episodes just in case the ratings are down." Chris said, then signed the form.

All of a sudden, a black, stretch Hummer limo parked in front of the mansion.

"Oooh!" Chris exclaimed. "Our first victim-I, I mean _contestant_!"

A girl in a long, gothic purple dress with a black sunhat on her head stepped out, her arms folded across her chest and her purple eyes glaring at Chris. "Hello." she said darkly.

"Hey, Rachelle!" Chris greeted the first contestant. "Err... what's up with the sunhat?"

Rachelle growled at him. She took off her sunhat, as her red and purple boy cut hair shone against the light and her skin sparkled. Chris was completely shocked at how beautiful she turned out to be in the sunlight.

"I'm an effin' vampire! God!" Rachelle exclaimed and put her hat back on.

Chris broke out of his awe-state. "But why do you spar-"

Rachelle cut him off. "Sparkle? Read Twilight, man!"

"Okay, okay!" Chris yelled. "Sheesh! Just don't suck on my blood you leech..." he muttered under his breath.

Rachelle let out a low growl at him.

"Okayyy, here comes the next freak!" Chris announced as the second limo pulled out onto the driveway, and a brunette with small hints of blonde streaks gracefully glided out. "Oh! Hi, Chris! This is our mansion?? Oh, this is so cool! One time, I had a mansion just like this one when I was five, except that it was a Barbie one. But then one day, my grandma got high on New Year's Eve, so yeah she destroyed my Barbie mansion with a chainsaw. He he..."

Chris and Rachelle just stared back at her, totally stunned.

After a few seconds, Chris broke the silence. "Okayyyyy, Meaghan. That was...um... _random_."

Meaghan giggled. She fixed the crinkles on her 'Hott_ random_freak' white shirt. "Ha ha. Yup! That's me!" She skipped over right next to Rachelle.

Rachelle scooted away from her the second Meaghan was in spitting distance from her.

The next limo came by, and Chris yelled, "Okay guys, here is...WILLIS!"

A slim, but fit guy came out, his blue eyes popping against his skin. He had shaggy brown hair that came down to his shoulders. He had a brown Six Flags shirt, with blue shorts and white sneakers. He was kind of cute, actually.

Meaghan's jaw was dropped, and you could see a hardly-noticeable smirk forming on Rachelle's mouth.

"Hi, guys. Cool, this is our mansion? This is awesome!" Willis exclaimed. There was a park across the street of the mansion, and someone accidentally threw their frisbee too far, and it was heading towards Willis.

"Hey! Can you get that for me?" shouted a local to Willis as he was running to get back his frisbee.

"No problem, man!" Willis started to run on all fours after the yellow disc, and when he was just at the right spot, he jumped and caught it with his mouth.

Meaghan's jaw dropped once again, and this time so did Rachelle's and Chris's.

"Here!" Willis said, a little much too friendly than needed, as he handed the frisbee to its owner.

The local hesitated to even touch the now covered-in-drool frisbee, but took it back anyway. "Um, yeah... Thanks." He said to Willis, and once Willis turned around, he ran for his life.

"Duuude," Chris said after Willis stood next to Meaghan. "That...was freaky. Well, at least you're in the right show!"

The fourth limo came up the driveway, and Chris introduced, "I'd like you guys to welcome... Shellby!"

When the door opened, at first a few flies flew out, then, a few spiders crawled out into the street. And last, a blonde covered in bugs with bright pink streaks in her hair and pink contacts stepped out and stretched. "Whoo! That was some long ride!" She turned to a lady bug on her right shoulder. "Isn't that right, Lady? Yes, yes it is! Coochie-coochie coo!" She pecked it on its delicate little head.

***static***

"Oh my God!" Rachelle exclaimed to the camera. She stifled a laugh. "They call _me _freak? Seriously, have you seen these crazy people?! That Meaghan girl is so random, I could swear there's another world going on in her head! Oh yeah, and that Six Flags dude? Well, at first I thought he was... almost cute, but HE CAUGHT A FREAKIN' FRISBEE WITH HIS MOUTH! And I thought that was gonna be as freaky as these people could get! But now?? _A girl covered in bugs_? Dude, she was even wearing shorts, and there were bugs all over her legs... and on her face... and... *shudders*....EW."

***static***

Chris stepped away from Shellby, "Yeah, uh, that's Shellby!"

Shellby waves 'hi' to the camera, then walks over to Willis.

Willis, take a few steps back, careful of the cockroaches and spiders.

Everyone was staring at the latest freak, and didn't notice that a new one has just arrived.

A girl with long, wavy brown hair with piles of maybe dozens of luggage stacked behind her was on the edge of the driveway, coming to see that no one has noticed her.

"Um, I still exist." she said quietly.

No one still seemed to notice her.

She coughed loudly.

"Ohhh! Hey..." Chris checked the card which had the list of all the contestants' names and their picture. "...Sabrina!"

Sabrina smiled. She pulled down her white belly shirt and adjusted the belt on her blue jeans. "Ha ha... Yeah, thanks."

"So, what makes you a freak, Sabrina?" Chris asked.

"Oh. I have glass powers, which technically means that I can go into my own little glass box if I ever want to be alone... Hehe..."

"Um... I'll take that..." Chris said, then put 2 fingers into his mouth and blew.

After hearing Chris whistle, two large, buff men with 12-packs automatically came out of the house and stood military-soldier style in front of Chris.

"Bob, Tom, please take Sabrina's luggage to her room." Chris ordered, gesturing to the 2 dozen Louis Vuitton bags out on the edge of the street.

The men nodded, then hastily went to gather the bags.

When Sabrina walked over to join the line, Rachelle sniped at her, "You brought _24 bags of luggage_?"

Sabrina nodded. "M-my parents are billionaires, so they intended I should bring as much as I could." she laughed lightly.

"*cough* Spoiled brat. *cough*" said Meaghan.

Everyone, well, except Sabrina, laughed.

***static***

"Come on! It's not my fault that my parents are billionaires!!" Sabrina exclaimed as she sat on a red lounge chair in a small, tiny room with paper-white walls. "This is just like the first day of high school! Just say that you have a lot of money and people automatically think you're a 'spoiled little princess'. It's not fair!"

***static***

Sabrina opened her mouth to snap back at Meaghan, but her shyness took over and she couldn't help but just to stay quiet and pout.

Then, everyone's heads turned when they heard the sound of tires screeching and police sirens.

"WHOOOO-HOOOO!!" a 17-year-old with black hair and red and orange streaks was driving a sleek, black Hummer limo, and was turning around the street's corner, at an _extremely _high speed.

He made another quick turn and screeched to a halt right in front of the TFI mansion. He jumped out of the car, in a ripped black shirt with a blood-red dragon design on the back and matching black and red bondage pants. He had a spiked collar, spiked wristbands, and a studded belt. In his black combat boots, he ran over to Chris. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they carefully studied his numerous piercings. Three on his eyebrows, two on his bottom lip, one on his upper lip, four on his left ear, two on his right ear, one on his nose, and one on his cheek. Not to mention the several tattoos all over his body.

"Yeah, I know, I'm hot." the teenage boy said conceitedly as he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Asher, dude, where's our limo driver?" Chris asked, his eyes searching the limo's empty two front seats. "Wait- God, Asher, did you murder him?!" Chris panicked-asked.

Asher rolled his eyes. "NO. I know I have a Juvie record and an FBI file, but that doesn't mean I would actually stoop down to _kill_ someone."

Chris wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Whew. Good, 'cuz for a second I thought you did something bad to him. So where is he?"

"Oh, in the trunk."

Chris shrugged. "Ehh, I'll leave that for Chef to do later. Anyway, what makes you a freak? You know, besides the several piercings, the punkerish hair, the Juvie record, the-"

"I get it!" Asher cut him off. "Well, I can lift various objects with my piercings, eat and breathe fire, swallow swords, juggle chainsaws, and walk over hot coals." he finished calmly, ignoring all the shocked faces staring back at him.

"Um, yeah right."

"What? You don't believe me? Look, I got a pocketknife in my luggage... If you want, I could go get it right now and show-"

"Okay! Never mind!!" Chris cut him off, not believing that he was actually serious.

Asher high-fived him, then took a spot next to Sabrina. He flashed a flirty smile at her, and Sabrina couldn't help but just smile back and turn away before her face flushed a fiery red.

After the next limo arrived, a very busty girl with silver hair, a silver tank, a white skirt, and white flip flops slowly got out. Her bright blue eyes shifted to look over at all contestants that arrived before her, the huge mansion, then over to Chris.

"May I introduce you to Sylvia!" Chris presented his arms tada-style toward the teenage girl as she got out of her limo.

"Hi, Chris! Hi guys!" She turned around to close the limo's door, but instead, she accidentally tore the entire door off of the limo.

"Oops." She giggled. "Sorry! Stupid super strength..." She tried to put the door back on, but then she sent the entire limo off flying to the park across the street. "Shit, the limo driver!!!"

Everyone's eyes widened, but then they heard a distant voice say, "I'm okay!"

They all softened their expressions.

The blonde strutted over next to Asher, and everyone instantly maintained a small distance from the not-so-innocent-as-she-looks girl.

***static***

Willis steps into the room and sits on the red chaise. "Wowww. When that girl Sylvia came out of that limo, the first thing I thought is that she was really hot. But after she tried to close the door, she accidentally ripped it off! And then, she throws it almost half a mile away?! Some weird freaks here, right?" Willis finished, then scratched his ear with his left foot dog-style.

***static***

"Yeah! Uh, that was Sylvia! No need to ask why she's a freak... Anyway! Moving on!" Chris said just in time before the next Hummer limo cruised over in front of the Hollywood mansion.

The door opened, and out came a skater-emo looking guy with long, shaggy black hair. He wore a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans, along with a pair of Vans. His eyes were a strange color of red-brown, and he had a bottom lip ring with another ring on his left eyebrow. He had a faded black-but-now-grayish-looking skateboard, which was tightly gripped by his right arm. "Hey."

Chris lifted his hand up to high-five him. "Hey, Jack! So what-"

"Makes me a freak?" Jack finished for him. "I can change the color of my eyes whenever I want and I can read minds. And to the brunette in the white shirt and blue jeans, no, I do not cut myself in my own small, emo corner."

Sabrina hid her face in her hair.

Jack moved some black strands of hair away from his eyes, then strolled lazily to the next available spot in the line of teenagers.

Chris smiled as yet another limo turned into the driveway and stopped to let the next contestant get out.

"Hi, guys!" A preppy teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes chirped in her natural child-like voice. She had on a green tank with a denim skirt and green sandals to match with her green top.

"Hey, Kaylle!" Chris said as he strode over to the girl. "Why don't you walk over next to Jack there to join your other fellow competitors?"

"Um, okay." Kaylle started to walk over to the long line, when she tripped on a small pebble on the sidewalk floor and her shoe went flying over to Asher. It hit him right in the nuts, but he just stood there calmly, as if nothing had been 'there' in the first place.

"Ohmigosh!! I am _so _sorry!" Kaylle apologized as soon as she ran to him, bending down to pick up her sandal, and then pat his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Asher replied without even a small wince, or sign of a higher voice, and he earned a couple of looks from the people around him.

"What?" he yelled. "You think I can swallow swords painlessly but get hit in the nuts and scream? I happen to have a high tolerance of pain, actually..."

Chris laughed. "Whooooa. Okay dude, now I definitely believe you. Kaylle, now that we've figured out that you're freakishly clumsy, go and fill in the next spot in line."

Kaylle sauntered over to Jack, and bubbly chimed, "Hi! Hey, do you-"

"No, I do not buy my clothes at Hot Topic..." he replied with a sigh before she could finish her sentence.

Her eyebrows collided into a confused crinkle.

"I read minds." he replied with a smile. Actually, the first smile he's ever given anyone since last year's family portrait when his Mom forced him to grin at the camera or else she would take away all his CDs and radio for a month.

But that was a _forced_ smile. This time, Jack felt like the smile he gave her was actually... sincere.

Kaylle opened her mouth to add something else, but he cut her off again.

"And yes, those piercings are real."

Kaylle paused. "Well, actually I was going to say that I really like your clothes. I don't care if they're from Hot Topic."

"But in your mind... y-you thought-"

"Exactly. I thought one thing, but I said another."

Jack was stunned for a while at her smart technique. He smiled again at her. "Clever..."

Both immediately stopped their conversation and turned to watch the next person step out of their limo.

It was a guy with messy dirty blonde hair that reached just to the middle of his neck, and his eyes were an intense color of teal. His outfit was a simple purple, emerald green, gold, white, maroon, dark and light blue striped hoodie, paired up with some light gray skinny jeans. You could see a little hot pink from under the hoodie, so that must've been his shirt.

You could also tell by the looks that all the guys were giving him, that he was being hated already.

"Man, Spencer, are you effin' wearing _pink_?" blurted out Chris, biting his bottom lip, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Um, yeah! I mean, who doesn't like pink? It's bright, prettyful... and... just a great color!" Spencer replied in a very high voice similar to a little girl's.

All the guys couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHA GAY HAHA FREAK!" Asher managed between his laughs.

Spencer scoffed. "Ugh, whatever." He walked to the end of the line, ignoring all the constant jabs and remarks from all the other guys.

"It's okay," Sylvia got out of her spot in line and went to the back to comfort Spencer. "You're not gay... You just look like you are. Besides, I could tell that you don't mean it. You live in a family of all girls, don't you?"

Spencer nodded. "Y-yeah. How did you know?"

Sylvia smiled. "I have _tons_ of other guy friends back home that are just like you. Just, ignore all the other guys for right now, okay?"

Spencer smiled.

***static***

"Finally!" Spencer exclaimed as he put his his face right in front of the camera. "Finally... someone who knows exactly who I am! This is so great! Plus, Sylvia is soo nice! Oh, and by the way America and Canada, I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!"

***static***

Everyone then turned to see the next limo coming up the driveway.

"Laaaadies and gentlemen, I'd like you to welcome, Jake!" Chris announced as a 16-year-old guy with short, gorgeous messy brown hair with black highlights and piercing green eyes strode out of the limo. His dark red top loosely hung over his dark blue baggy jeans. He flipped his hair as it fell over one eye, and made a few girls squeal silently. "Hey, Chris."

"Soooo! What makes you a freak, Jake?" Chris asked as he eyed Jake's beautiful hair, and slightly envied it.

"I don't know. I'm just weird." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Um... Oh-kay. I'll take that."

Jake smiled, then walked over to Spencer.

"Okay, here comes Melissa!" Chris smoothly said in his usual high-energy, host voice.

Yet another limo stopped in the driveway, and out came a petite rocker chick. She looked over at Chris with her dark brown eyes, with purple eyeshadow and purple eyeliner to give it that mysterious touch. Her dyed turquoise hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and it stopped right at her mid-back. Melissa had on a black tank top with red flames surrounding it, and it popped against her faded jeans and black combat boots. A blue chocker was tightly secured around her neck, with a silver guitar pick attached to it. To add more to the rocker-meets-punker-meets-musician look, Melissa wore a pair of silver Quarter note earrings, which is basically a music note.

She jumped out of the car, doing a double-backflip, roundoff, and ending with a weird, unusual position. Her right foot was in her left ear, her arms tied around her back, and her head was under her right armpit.

Melissa hopped over to Chris on her left foot. "Hi!"

Chris winced at the girl's uncomfortable-looking position. "Uh, Mels, lemme guess... you're a freakish-cheerleader??"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "_No._ I," she casually took herself apart from her awkward pose. "am a circus performer."

Chris laughed disbelievingly, then shook his head. "Wow. Uh, okay!_ That_ was actually kind of cool!"

The girl bowed, then joined in the long line along the mansion.

The last, final limo pulled into the mansion's driveway. Chris announced loudly, "Okay! Here is the last contestant!! De-von!"

Yet another musician stepped out, in purple jeans, a red t-shirt, and green sneakers. His blue eyes twinkled in the California sun, and his long, black hair almost seemed navy. He had a red electric guitar hung over his shoulders, and waved to all the people staring at him. "Uh, hi."

"Hey, dude!" Chris said as he high-fived Devon. "So, what makes you a freak?"

Devon laughed. "Well, uh, it's kinda hard to understand... I can change people's bodies with my mind."

Chris' eyebrows collided together in confusion. "Um... what do you mean by that?"

"I can make you look like a _completely_ different person. Ugly, pretty, blonde hair, smaller feet, _anything_." Devon finished with a smirk.

"Wow." Chris said, totally shocked. "Man, that is awwwesome! Get in line with all the other freaks, okay?"

"Uhh, okay. Whatever, man." Devon shrugged, and then filled in the last empty spot in the back of the line.

"Oh-kay, guys!" Chris said, clasping his hands together. "You think you guys are going to be all the contestants for this show, right?"

Everybody nodded in unison.

"Wrong!" Chris laughed. "We are taking 5 more people from season one to this season! We took the most freaky people from last season... IZZY!"

"Hahahahaha!" Izzy swung from a random vine **(A/N: yes, I know... What would a vine be doing in Hollywood? But hey, they did have a vine in a forest at TDI, didn't they?;] ) **and landed right next to Chris. "Hi, guys! I'm baaack!"

***static***

"NOOOO!" Melissa screamed. "Izzy's back? For the second time on this show?! You've got to be kidding me..."

***static***

"Oh my God. Izzy's back? Again?" Rachelle complained to the camera. "Yes, I am definitely going to die in this place."

***static***

"WHOOO!" Willis grinned. "Izzy's _back_! This is gonna be one awesome summer, man!"

***static***

"Well, that was Izzy! Now, here is... Duncan!" Chris yelled, gesturing for everyone to focus their attention on the driveway.

A personalized, green and black Hummer limo being driven by Duncan himself parked in front of the mansion. "Hello, new comers." Duncan's little green mohawk popped out of the car window, then he jumped out. He dropped the car keys into his back pocket then ran over next to Chris and Izzy. "Hey, Chris! Long time, no see!" He gave Chris a secret little handshake. "Izzy!" Duncan exclaimed, hugging the crazy chick.

***static***

"YES!" Rachelle practically cheered. "Finally, someone actually normal comes into the god-forbidden show! Whoo! Duncan, you rule!"

***static***

"Okay, Duncan, go and form in the line." Chris informed, right before a yellow Porsche was coming up the driveway. "I'd like you to welcome... Courtney!"

Courtney from season one straighten her gray blouse, stepped out of her car, then politely waved to everyone. "Hello, Chris. Hi, new contestants. Hey, Izzy." Courtney almost gagged when her eyes shifted over to her crush from last season. "Duncan."

"Hey, princess!" Duncan said, running over to Courtney to give her a big, bear hug. "Missed ya!"

Courtney smiled, enjoying it, but after a few seconds came back to her senses and squiggled from Duncan's arms. "Ew! Get off of me, you pig!"

Duncan laughed. "Yup... You haven't changed one bit, princess..."

Chris cleared his throat. "Ahem! We are filming Total Freak Island! Not _Days of Our Lives_!"

Courtney gasped. "Hey-"

Chris cut her off. "Okay, welcome... GWEN!"

Gwen lazily got out off the teal Hummer limo that pulled into the driveway of the TFI mansion, then said, "Wow. At least it's a step-up from Camp Wawanakwa." She quietly joined in the line forming next to Chris.

"And last..." Chris announced. "Owen!"

"WHOOO-HOOO! Yeah, baby! I am _back_!" Owen screamed as he jumped out of a silver Volvo.

He went next to Gwen, and Chris finished, "Okay! That's it for now! Tune in next week to see the teams and there names! See ya!"

**sorry for the ending!! I was in such a hurry! Really sorry!!!!!! help me think of team names, btw!! bye!**


	2. Chapter Twooo!

**Okay, so i've just recently (okay, not so recently. Like an entire decade ago. Gawdd, i'm sorry, I HAVE NO EXCUSE.) received a PM from one of my (loyal) readers to continue TFI. Aaaaaaaand, I guess Im going to. Lately, ive been working on a book that I want to get published before the year ends, so ive been VERY busy lately. I finally noticed that I havent continued TFI for like, a couple of months after i posted the first real chapter. Im really sorry for that, and I dont have a really good excuse. So, pelt me with your various fruits and objects, but just keep them nice, PG-rated, and virtual. Heh. So, im going to dedicate this story to XxGravity-Help-MexX, for finally helping me to my senses. *glomps***

**Oh, and for the team names, I was too lazy to think of any (XD) so, I took a few suggestions from the public domain. AKA, you guys.**

**I should probably stop blabbering now. Hehe. I tend to do that sometimes. Okay, a lot. GAHH!! okay, on with the story....**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TDI. *insert super-sad-y-face here* Oh. But I _do_ own TFI. YAY FOR ME.**

***THEME SONG FOR ORIGINAL TDI PLAYS***

Chris stood in front of the Hollywood mansion in the same spot where he stood in the last episode, arms wide open. "Hehhh-looooooo entire nation of the continental United States and...Canada!! This is Chris McCleanand here is our second episode of Total! Freak! IIIIIISLAND!!"

***camera zooms out on view of Chris in front of a huge, California mansion***

"You've already met our contestants yesterday, and now it's time to start the freak-i-ness! After all the contestants got together and started to get to know each other a little bit yesterday, we've finally decided to put them into two different teams. Starting, well...NOW. Cue the freaks, Bill!"

Everyone from last week exited out of the mansion, all in a forced, orderly fashion, due to Chef Hatchet marching right behind them, a chainsaw clenched and ready in his hands.

"Ahh, _Chef_. We've gone off the charts in ratings since the premiere of season two. You can use your chainsaw after a few more episodes, when the ratings are down, okay?"

Chef growled, but threw the chainsaw on the street anyway, hitting a pedestrian right in the forehead.

"Hey, you guys are shooting Total Freak Island! Cool, ohmigosh!! Look it's Chef Ha- OW!!"

_"Cheeeefff." _Chris crossed his arms across his chest, disapprovingly.

Muttering to himself, Chef picked up his chainsaw and tried to walk over to the unlucky pedestrian to apologize, but the local was already running down the street, screaming away in terror and flopping his arms in every direction.

Chef shrugged, and walked to Chris' side.

"Okay! Now that _that's_ settled and everyone's out here, let's get this show started!" Chris took out a small, index card from his right pocket, and read two names out loud.

"Asher, to my left. Spencer, my right."

Asher grinned to be first, his pulse beating faster for the hope of surprise, as he sprinted to Chris' directed location. Although, as Spencer started his way to Chris' right, various comments and exclamations burst out from the crowd of teenagers behind him.

"Look it's the gay freak!"

"Gaylord!!"

"Shut up, he's gonna hit you with his purse!"

Everyone laughed at the comments, but Sylvia was the only one who happened to stay quiet.

"Can you guys just _shut up_? He's NOT gay. He just lives in a family of all girls and was raised with them. He couldn't help it! So can all of you just shut the fuck up, with all those stereo-typist side comments?!"

Everyone's laughter died down instantly.

"Oh," Sylvia's face blushed furiously. "That was kinda mean. Sorry 'bout that..."

Spencer shot Sylvia a thanks-for-that look.

Sylvia just smiled back, as if to say, don't-mention-it.

When everyone had calmed down and the two boys were by Chris' side, Chris opened his mouth again to continue. "Thank you for that, Sylvia. But, we're trying to keep this show on Cartoon Network, so, keep the cuss words to a minimum, okay?"

Sylvia's face blushed furiously once again, but she managed a small nod.

"Okay! Now that we've got everything settled, I'd like to put you guys into _teams_."

Everyone's facial expressions went serious, and their bodies stiffened.

"Hah!" Chris laughed, nudging Chef. "That, was really funny! Way to build the tension, guys!"

A grim, fierce scowl replaced the scared expression on everybody's faces.

"Geez, I get it... Okay! For the teams- _Asher_, your team will be named the _Mad Maniacs_! At least the name suits _you_..."

Asher threw him a death glare, and Chris backed away as Asher pulled something out of his pocket.

"Hey! Okay, sorry, sorry!! Just don't go all emo on me, gosh... No offense, Jack."

Jack smirked. "None taken. I knew you were gonna say that, anyway." He tapped the side of his head.

"No need to show off..." Chris muttered under his breath. "Anyway, for Spencer's team, you guys will be named the _Wicked Weirdos_! And, joining the Wicked Weirdos will be... the weird, random girl, Meaghan!! The clumsy, accident-prone Kaylle!! The little emo kid who hides in his own emo corner, Jack!! Haha... Sorry. Force of habit. Oh yeah, the rich, incredibly-shy Sabrina!! Dog-boy Willis!! Aaaand the can-change-people's-bodies-with-his-mind-musician-freak Devon!! Oh, and for your cabin advisors, you guys will be having Izzy and Owen!"

The called people walked over next to Spencer, not that all enthusiastic.

"And for Asher's team, the Mad Maniacs, the team members are going to be... The weirdly-calm, ladies' man Jake!! The circus-performer-slash-rocker-slash-musician, Melissa!! Bug Freak, Shellby!! The ditzy girl with super-strength and a cussing problem, Sylvia!! And last, but not least, or else she'll bite you..., Rachelle!! Vampire girl!! Haha... And for your camp advisors, you guys will obviously be having Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen!"

The rest of the crowd of teenagers joined Asher on Chris' left, and Chris blew a whistle. "Okay, guys! Now, time to start the DRAMA. Everyone, follow meeeee!"

A jumble of murmurs, whispers, and suspicions came from the crowd, but the teenagers reluctantly followed Chris anyway into the mansion.

As the two teams were walking up the beige, spiral grand staircase, different groups broke into various discussions.

"Kaylle?" Jack called, nudging her elbow as he walked next to her.

"Yeah, Jack?" Kaylle turned, studying his eyes. Today they were a bright blue, on the verge of turning the exact color of the sky.

"I'm curious. How _did_ you do that?" He whispered, recalling on their little conversation the other day.

Kaylle's eyes furrowed. "Do what?"

"Think something, but say something different. That isn't possible." Jack said, staring Kaylle right in the eye.

Her eyes fluttered, and her cheeks went a light pink shade. "You know how I'm freakishly clumsy, right?"

He nodded.

"My parents say one time I hit my head on a brick wall when I was just eight, and ever since my brain's sort of screwed up." The blush grew darker. She couldn't believe she was explaining this to someone she had just met yesterday. But something deep inside her knew that it was okay to. Which was really making her frustrated.

"Hah." Jack laughed lightly, shaking his head. "So I guess you're the only one who knows how to keep your thoughts from me...that's a first."

Kaylle grinned at him.

**Meanwhile with the other contestants...**

_"Sylvia!" _Spencer whisper-screamed from the back of the crowd of teenagers.

Sylvia's head whipped away from Meaghan, interrupting her speech on why unicorns and magical ponies with a horn on its head are completely different things, as her eyes scanned behind her. When they rested on Spencer, hands flapping and waving in every direction, she sighed. She tapped Meaghan on the shoulder. "Hold up. Spencer's calling me."

After speed-walking through the collection of teens, she finally reached Spencer at the back. "What is it, Spencer?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Okay..." He started, his voice low in a whisper. "I need your help. I think I'm starting to have a crush on someone here."

Sylvia's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh. Serious?!"

Spencer nodded, with a small smile. "Yeah."

"Well, who is it?!"

"It's...well, it's...d-don't laugh, okay? You have to promise not to-"

Sylvia cut him off. "God dammit, TELL ME!!"

"Sylv..." He said disapprovingly. "Remember what Chris said about your cussing issue?"

She rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever. Get to the point!"

Gulping down what seemed like a rock lodged in his throat, Spencer said in something that was lower than a whisper, "I-I think I like Meaghan."

Sylvia's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Her mouth widened into a grin. "Ohmigosh!! Are you serious? That's so adorable! Wait until I tell her! This is so cute and exciting! I-"

_"What?" _Spencer whisper-yelled. "You can't tell her!"

"Why not?"

"Sylv, this is my first crush."

Sylvia's grin decreased to a small, gaped mouth. "You've got to be kidding me."

Spencer's eyes dropped to the floor. "I... Well, girls have always usually been my _friends_, not crushes, and, uh, I'm really freaked out right now because I've never felt this way before..."

"AWW!" She threw her hands over Spencer's shoulders. "That is sooo romantic!"

He pushed her off of him. "No, it's not! It's scary and frightening and vomit-inducing and I have no idea what to do! What if she thinks I'm gay like the rest of them?"

"Spencer, no one thinks you're gay! Trust m-"

"EVERYONE FREAKIN' THINKS I'M GAY! BUT I'M NOT GODDAMMIT!!!!!" Spencer screamed.

Chris, Chef, and the other contestants stopped in their tracks to turn to look at Spencer. Some people had shocked expressions plastered onto their faces. A few bit their bottom lips to keep from laughing. Chris was grinning brightly for the hope of the ratings going up for this week.

***static***

Spencer slapped his forehead. "God, I'm an idiot!"

***static***

"Nothing to see here people!" Sylvia yelled, waving her hands in front of her and Spencer. "He's...just venting his feelings! Nothing important..."

The watching crowd casually shrugged, then Chris and Chef Hatchet continued leading the way up the staircase.

After another ten brutal minutes of walking up the never-ending staircase of the TFI mansion, the group finally made a stop at the highest floor, faced with two giant white doors, with Roman-like detail on the borders.

"Oh-kayyy!" Chris exclaimed, his arms motioning toward the doors ta-daaaa style. "You guys are about to be faced with your very first challenge of the season! Now, before I open these doors that lead to the mansion's roof, my contract insists that I need to inform you pupils about the dangerous hazards that this specific challenge consists of. I do not know if what I just said made any sense, but I sound very mature and sophisticated, so, therefore I do not care! Anyway, this challenge may include...ehh, maybe a few helicopters! So, is there anyone here who is afraid of heights?"

No hands were raised.

"Good!" Chris said, clasping his hands together. "Oh, and being afraid of heights may also be known as Acrophobia! Heh. I'm smart! I know big words!!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Heh... Anyway, since none of you guys have that phobia...let's start the first challenge!!!!" Chris excitedly swung the doors open, unveiling a beautiful, sand-colored rooftop, looking over the front and back yard, the park across the street, and the Hollywood logo far in the landscape. The jacuzzi and pool in the backyard glistened a bright aquamarine color, and glittered at the contestants tauntingly. The dark green colors from the lawn and palm trees beautifully clashed with the bright blue and white colors from the water and stone floor. The scene screamed "Hollywood".

The cluster of teenagers were calmly enjoying the view, until hats and hair started flying when a pair of helicopters began to hover over the mansion, while long, sturdy ropes were being brought down to Chef Hatchet.

"Okay!" Chris yelled over the helicopters' noise, grabbing onto his hair, trying to keep it from losing its body and volume. "To complete this challenge, you have to stand on the edge of the building like this," Chris walked over to the indicated spot like so. "And one of the helicopters will swing you a rope! And, when you think you have a good grip on your rope, you'll try to swing over to one of the palm trees, over there," Chris motioned to a bundle of palm trees about two dozen yards away from the mansion's rooftop edge. "And, on these palm trees, are _prizes_."

Everyone's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement and curiosity.

Chris grinned. "As you can see, dangling over there, right there on one of the palm trees' branches, are _shoes_."

All the girls scurried closer for a better look, and, like Chris had said, there were Jimmy Choo's, Dolce and Gabbana's, and Manolo Blahnik's lightly swinging from the branches, like old, rejected pairs of Converse hanging from a telephone pole wire.

"Dolce!! I wantz the Dolce's!!!!"

"Aaaahh!! Pretty shoes! I wants da pretty shoesiez!!"

"Gimme!!!!"

The girls jumped up and down excitedly, ready to jump for the designer shoes without even bothering to use the rope.

"Hey! What if you don't happen to like _pretty shoesiez_?" Duncan yelled from the crowd of guys, putting quotation marks around 'pretty shoesiez'.

Chris cleared his throat smoothly. "Oh. I got that covered! Ahem. Cheeeeff!"

Plan B, Habitat, and Element skateboards were being slowly brought down from the helicopters, and carefully laid down on the palm tree branches.

Chris grinned. "Happy?"

The guys bolted for the edge of the rooftop, pushing the girls out of their way. They gaped at the skateboards in awe.

"AAAAHH! Plan B!! Me wantiez! Me wantiez!!"

"I wantz ittttt! I wantz it nowww!!"

"Noooo save them!! They're gonna fallz and diez...!!"

The guys pushed and socked each other, and some were calling dibs on specific skateboards already.

"Oh-kayy let's get started!!" Chris said, signaling Chef to go fetch him the two ropes. "Mad Maniacs! Please choose one member from your teeeeam!"

"Let Asher go!" Melissa suggested. "I think he's the only one of us who would like to be first, right guys?"

Duncan coughed. "Excuse me?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Let him go, Duncan. This is after all their first season. It's your second."

Duncan replied with a reluctant eye-roll, but gave in to Courtney anyway. "Whatever you say, princess..."

Courtney blushed, wondering why Duncan still remember her nicknamed over the past months.

"Great!" Chris said, gesturing Asher to his right. "Now, Wicked Weirdos, choose a member from y_our_ team."

"Izzy."

"Psycho girl."

"Stunt freak."

The choice was obvious and unanimous, so Izzy happily skipped to Chris' side.

Chris cleared his throat. "Now, all you have to do is hold onto your rope, take a good swing, grab whatever object you happen to find to your liking, then, due to the laws of nature, science, and gravity, you will be swung back here, on the mansion rooftop. To lose this challenge, is to fall and lose grip of your rope. So, try not to die, okay everyone? Now, are you guys ready to go?"

Asher nodded eagerly.

"This'll be a piece of cake!" Izzy exclaimed as she crouched, ready to spring when Chris gave the word.

"Ah, ah, ahh..." Chris objected, holding up his index finger. "I almost forgot one little thing!!" He paused, and took out two long, black rectangle-shaped pieces of cloth from his back pocket. "Here are your _blindfolds._"

"What?" Izzy objected. "You never said anything about blindfolds!"

"Well..." Chris struggled for a reply. "Well, now I am, so too bad!"

Izzy and Asher rolled their eyes as they reluctantly secured their blindfolds around their eyes as Chris demanded.

"Okay! Good! Now, Chef, please hand Asher and Izzy their ropes."

With an evil grin, Chef did the said instructions.

"What the hell?!" Asher complained, letting go of the rope as soon as his palms met it. "This rope is all...sticky and wet!"

"Ew!" Izzy shrieked, doing the same. "What _is_ that stuff?!"

"Hah! Oh yeah! Chef and I got bored, so, we decided to put pancake syrup all over your ropes! Haha, you know, to bring up the ratings!"

"Ugh... You people are seriously sick..." Asher muttered, hesitantly grabbing his rope again.

"Second that..." Izzy muttered back.

Chris blew on his silver whistle. "Asher! GO!!"

Asher took two deep breaths, then jumped off of the 200 foot building, hooting and screaming in joy as if he was on Goliath at Six Flags.

"Whooooo! Hecks yeaa baby! This is the effin' BEST!! I'm a freaking pixie fairy!!! Look at meeeee-" Asher's sentence suddenly got cut off when he slammed face-first right into a palm tree.

"Ouch." Chris, Chef, and the other contestants said in unison, covering their mouths in horror.

"Whooo!" Asher roared as he flashed a thumbs-up to Chris, Chef, the camera crew, and stunned paramedics to the side of the house. "That was awwwesome!"

"What the hell?!!" Jake yelled in disbelief from behind Chris. "That isn't fricking possible, dude!!"

Melissa, at Jake's left, jabbed him in the ribs and scowl-whispered, "He's got a high tolerance of pain,"

"Yup!" Asher yelled back in confirmation, as he started to climb up the palm tree, kicking off his abused black Converse. "She's right! Look," He slipped off his socks, and then climbed the rest of the way up barefoot. After he settled onto one of the palm tree's branches, he swung his feet happily, giving the people below him a perfect view of the bottom of his feet.

Everyone shared a collective gasp at the redness, splinters, and swollen toes.

"Doesn't that _hurt you?_" Devon shouted at Asher, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Nah! High tolerance of pain, remember?" Asher grinned at him, revealing a set of perfect, straight white teeth. He carelessly grabbed a skateboard, and motioned for the helicopter to swing back the rope to him. Once he had the skateboard safely cradled into one of arms, and the rope gripped securely in the other, he leaped into the air, screaming and hooting in joy like the first time.

When Asher was safely back at the mansion rooftop, Chris congratulated him with a high-five. "Whooa! That was awesome, dude!"

For the next half hour, the rest of the contestants attempted to complete the challenge, some failing, while others managed to succeed. And when almost everybody had completed the challenge, Jake started up some drama.

"I-I can't do it." He whispered, quivering on the edge of the building, a sheet of sweat forming of his forehead.

"What? Why not?!" Chris asked, paying no attention to his feelings, only to the ratings.

"I-I-I'm afraid of-"

Jack cut him off with a smirk. "He's afraid of heights."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I could've said that myself, you-"

"Emo, wrist-slitting, Avenged-Sevenfold-listening skater freak." Jack finished. "Yeah. I get that a lot."

Kaylle, right below Jack's right shoulder, held back a laugh at Jake, but a small giggle managed to escape.

Soon enough, Duncan, Gwen, and Owen were snickering, and Melissa and Asher were snorting. In no time, everybody burst into laughter.

Jake's face reddened furiously. "I-I...You little emo...Y-you shut up!"

Everyone laughed even harder.

Jake was starting to become enraged with Jack, never being embarrassed in his entire life. So, he figured he should take things into his own hands. Physically.

He swung a fist at Jack, but Jack maneuvered out of the way right on time, thanks to his connection to Jake's mind.

The laughing teens grew quiet, forming a circle around the two. Chris waved the camera crew closer, so they could get a better view.

Jake swung the other fist at Jack, and another two following that, with Jack dodging out of the way every single time.

The other contestants started laughing again, which finally threw Jake off the edge.

He struggled to hold his clenched fists to his sides, away from Jack's face, making everyone grow silent once again. His bright red face flourished into an even redder shade, if that was even possible. He whipped away from Jack and stomped over to Chris.

"Y'know what, Chris?! I CAN'T **[bleep]**IN' TAKE THIS BULL**[bleep] **ANYMORE!!!! IM **[bleep]**ING LEAVING!!!!!"

***static***

Chris sat in front of the camera, lounging on the red chaise. "Yeah! We hired a bleep inserter-er!"

***static***

And with that, Jake retreated into the mansion, to gather his things and leave, back to Oklahoma.

The remaining contestants were left stunned, along with Chris, Chef, the camera crew, and even the eavesdropping paramedics off to the side of the house.

"Wowwww." Chris said, breaking the silence. "Okay, _that_ was really unexpected! Even for me! See, I usually always know what's gonna happen, but that caught me off guard!"

"Is he really leaving?" Willis asked. He stared at the door which Jake had slammed in his dramatic exit, as if expecting Jake to swing it open and come back.

"Yup," Jack confirmed with a well-practiced blank face, hiding all the excitement he felt on the inside.

"Hmm." Chris said, shaking his head. He'd been planning of asking Jake about his hair-styling techniques later that day. "So, I guess that makes up for today's elimination... Jake Daniels, the cool, laid-back ladies' man, lost his cool for the first time! And, literally kicked himself out of the show! Sooo, see ya next time on TOTAL!!!! FREAK!!!! IIIIIIISLAND!!!!"

**Soooo, there it is! The long-awaited chapter!! Again, please don't hate me guys. I still feel really sorry. And, to whoever made Jake, sorry. Someone had to go! (:**

**Oh, & big props to My Chemical Romance, Green Day, and Mindless Self Indulgence. Really helped me get through writer's block!! :D**

**And I wont post the next chappy 'til I get at least ten reviews. :D**


End file.
